I Scream, You Scream
by Luddles
Summary: ...we all scream for ice cream. Or maybe we scream because of ice cream. More specifically, because Axel is totally ruining the ice cream. Oneshot, no pairings.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Axel and Roxas. Or anyone else in Organization XIII. But I want Demyx. **

**A/N: Just so you know, this was not written as a pairing fic, but I know some people will probably see it that way… Oh well, Axel, Roxas, and ice cream has to be one of the best combinations ever. And yes, one of my friends likes to put chili pepper on ice cream. **

**I Scream, You Scream…**

Roxas had seen Axel do a number of strange and possibly dangerous things during the time in which they had been friends. This included, but was not limited to trying to surf in a pool, calling Marluxia a girl, flirting with Larxene, sticking a fork in an electric socket, and trying to parachute off the roof of the Castle that Never Was using his sheets. In short, Axel was a daredevil. Or an idiot. Roxas wasn't sure. Additionally, Roxas had seen Axel eat a number of strange and possibly dangerous things. The "possibly dangerous" was due to the fact that a number of his creations had made him sick.

But honestly, Roxas had no idea _what_ Axel was thinking this time.

"You put _red chili pepper_ on _ice cream_?" Roxas asked incredulously, looking at the bowl in Axel's hands.

"Chocolate ice cream, actually," Axel corrected, rooting around in the kitchen cabinets for a spoon.

"Oh, right, because it would be gross with vanilla," Roxas said sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Axel exclaimed, pointing a spoon at Roxas in a manner that made Roxas wonder whether exactly it was a good idea to let Axel eat a big bowl of ice cream right now. But before Roxas could get rid of the sugary, chocolaty, spicy mess, Axel snatched it and dug his spoon into it. Axel inspected the concoction with a calculating stare, his green eyes boring into it.

"You're going to melt it with a death glare like that," Roxas joked, getting himself his own bowl of chili-free chocolate ice cream.

Axel stopped staring down his food and then tentatively slid the tip of his tongue along the edge of the spoon. "Not too bad," he muttered, licking the entire spoon clean and beginning to eat the rest of his ice cream.

"Whatever made you do something like that," Roxas asked, glancing over at Axel.

"Mm… I figured… Well, if you get put something hot on ice cream, maybe you won't get a brainfreeze," Axel suggested.

"Or maybe you'll get a brainfreeze _and_ it will burn your mouth," Roxas suggested, delicately licking a glob of ice cream off his spoon. He was by no means surprised when Axel scooped an enormous dollop of ice cream and chili peppers onto his spoon and stuffed it in his mouth.

A moment later, Axel mad a strangled sort of noise and wrinkled his nose, trying to say something around his mouthful of super-spicy ice cream. Roxas rolled his eyes and slid a glass of water across the counter to Axel. The redhead swallowed he entire glass without taking a breath, tipping his head back so far that Roxas could see exactly how flushed his neck had become due to the heat of the chilies. Finally, he set the glass down and took a deep breath, panting. "You… you were right," he breathed hoarsely.

"Told you so," Roxas said, smirking as he turned his spoon upside-down and pulled it out of his mouth, clean, pointing it at Axel in a similar manner to how Axel had pointed it at him a few moments earlier. "Why'd you do that anyway, idiot?"

Axel shrugged, crossing the kitchen to dip his spoon into Roxas's untainted ice cream despite the younger boy's protests. "Seemed like a good idea at the time," he said, shooting his own, more dangerous smirk back at Roxas. "Besides, Roxykins—" Roxas rolled his eyes at the nickname and Axel got another spoonful of ice cream from his own, pepper-filled bowl, "—it doesn't taste _too_ bad." He waved the spoon in front of Roxas's face, raising a single crimson eyebrow and grinning maliciously.

"Uh-uh. No. I saw you reacted to that, and you _like_ spicy stuff," Roxas argued.

"Just a bite?" Axel asked, pouting.

"Mm-mm. Not gonna happen," Roxas said, leaning against the wall and crossing his legs, taking a bite of his own ice cream. Axel licked the contaminated sweet he'd offered Roxas off of his spoon, winced, and then ate another spoonful of Roxas's ice cream to get the spicy taste out of his mouth. Roxas glared at him. "Cut it out!" he whined.

"Ehhh," Axel mocked, a bad imitation of Roxas's whining, proceeding to continue eating, pausing only for a moment to toss his bowl into the sink. In that moment, Roxas ducked under Axel's arm and hopped up onto the counter, swinging his legs back and forth as he hurriedly finished his bowl of ice cream. Axel chased after him, but Roxas had already finished by the time Axel reached him. Axel sighed. "Dang, I wanted some more," he muttered, putting Roxas's bowl into the sink along with both of their spoons.

"So," Roxas said, sliding off of the counter and almost tripping (actually, almost tripping was an understatement, were it not for Axel grabbing his arm to steady him, Roxas would have fallen flat on his face), "what have you learned today, Axel?"

Axel snorted at the 'I'm-talking-to-a-two-year-old' tone in Roxas's voice and replied. "You throw a hissy fit when someone steals your food?"

"Axel!" Roxas reprimanded, knowing that Axel should have learnt this long ago.

"Fine, how about 'don't steal Larxene's chocolate ice cream when she's PMSing?'" Axel suggested.

"How about 'don't ruin good food with—" Roxas paused. "That was Larxene's?" he asked.

Axel nodded in reply.

Roxas glared at him.

"I'm blaming you when she find out."


End file.
